O Projeto Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: ou Projeto Like a Virgin: Writing for the Very First Time! Drabbles feitas para o Projeto do 6V. Vários ships, mas principalmente Harry.Draco. Rated M só pra garantir.
1. Era uma vez, em uma casa muito distante

**O-PROJETO-QUE-NÃO-DEVE-SER-NOMEADO  
(ou Projeto Like a Virgin: Writing for the Very First Time)**

**Criado para promover a produção de fics no fórum 6v, este projeto tinha por base uma lista de cem palavras, e cada drabble deveria coner uma delas.**

**Nesta primeira parte, as fics são Harry x Draco.**

* * *

**PARTE I: Pinhão**

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Era uma vez, em uma casa muito distante...  
**Ship:** Harry/Draco  
**Palavra:** Amizade  
**Contagem:** 128

Era uma vez, em uma casa muito distante, um menino que tinha tudo o que um menino podia querer. Ele era famoso, ele era importante, ele tinha todo mundo aos seus pés e ele ia ser o melhor amigo de Draco Malfoy.

Quem iria querer mais alguma coisa no mundo?

E quando finalmente o dia chegou e o trem partiu, Draco saiu em busca de seu futuro melhor amigo e deu de cara com o menino mal-vestido da loja de vestes.

_Isso_ já seria ruim, mas não apenas era o menino mal-vestido da loja de vestes Harry Potter, ele também estava com um _Weasley_.

E recusou sua amizade.

Saindo do compartimento, Draco estreitou os olhos. Ele sempre soube que tinha uma razão pela qual nunca gostara de Weasleys.


	2. A Fantástica História do Ovo de Dragão

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** A Fantástica História do Ovo de Dragão  
**Ship:** Harry/Draco  
**Palavra:** Ovo  
**Contagem:** 139

Era uma vez um menino que sabia que havia um ovo de dragão na escola. E ele não queria que pegassem um outro menino com o ovo de dragão, ele queria _chantagear_ o menino, e _irritar_ o menino, e pegar a mão do menino, e fazer com ele _aceitasse_ a sua mão em amizade.

E por causa disso ele ficou ensaiando seu discurso por horas na frente do espelho.

Mas aí veio o idiota de um Weasley e levou o ovo de dragão embora e ele não tinha mais como chantagear o menino, e pedir a amizade dele de novo é que ele não ia fazer, porque tinha seu orgulho no fim das contas.

Talvez ele formasse um plano para a detenção na Floresta Proibida.

Talvez ele matasse todos os Weasley em existência, porque eles iam parar de roubá-lo.


	3. Há Uma Linha Muito Fina Entre o Amor e

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Há uma linha muito fina entre o amor e o ódio...  
**Ship:** Harry/Draco  
**Palavra:** Quadribol  
**Contagem:** 105

Ele _realmente_ detestava Harry Potter. Detestava seus olhos verdes, suas roupas amassadas, suas camisetas grandes demais, os tênis velhos, os óculos tortos, seus comparsas sangue ruim e _Weasley_, detestava a maneira como ele sempre se safava de tudo, detestava que ele era um Ofidioglota, detestava TUDO sobre aquela aberração disfarçada de ser humano.

Mas, mais do que tudo isso, ele **detestava** o fato que ele era **bom em Quadribol**.

Ele podia perdoar muitas coisas, mas não que ele fosse bom em Quadribol.

Aquilo já era demais.

E talvez houvesse uma coisa só pior do que ele ser bom em Quadribol: ele _não ser_ um Slytherin.


	4. Chocolate Cura Todos os Males

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Chocolate cura todos os males  
**Ship:** Harry/Draco  
**Palavra:** Chocolate  
**Contagem:** 111

_Toda maldita vez que ele via Potter_ desde o dia de seu ataque falido no Campo de Quadribol, ele estava comendo chocolate.

O professor que o Potter parecia gostar tanto era chocólatra, e estava fazendo do seu aluno _claramente_ favorito um também. Sapos de chocolate, pirulitos de chocolate, chocolate que derretia na boca e fazia Potter fechar os olhos e dizer 'huuummm' com uma cara que parecia que ele nunca antes na vida tinha comido o maldito chocolate.

Ele ia reclamar com o seu pai, alguém _tinha_ que proibir o consumo de chocolate naquela escola, e parar aquele professor e sua perversão.

Além de irritante, Potter comendo chocolate o distraía _demais_.


	5. Por que ele, Salazar?

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Por que ele, Salazar?  
**Ship:** Harry/Draco  
**Palavra:** Água  
**Contagem:** 140

Uma dia, Draco Malfoy gostaria de poder sentar, pensar e _entender_ porque É que tudo sempre acontecia com Harry Potter.

Salvar uma pedra, falar com cobras, ter um assassino em série atrás do seu pescoço, _ser escolhido como o __**quarto**__ – veja bem, o QUARTO – campeão do Torneio __**TRI**__bruxo._

Por quê? Por que sempre ele? Porque não outra pessoa? Por que, Salazar e Merlin, por que ele, com aquele uniforme mal arrumado, saindo da água com as vestes colando no corpo, encharcado da água escura do lago, parecendo apavorado, mas contente, e trazendo dois reféns com ele?

Por que ele?

Draco sabia porquê. Era para fazer Draco simplesmente realizar que ele _gostava_ de ver Harry Potter encharcado.

Potter não parecia ter outra função na vida que não fosse atormentá-lo no fim das contas, aquela água toda era só mais uma forma.


	6. As Piores Mentiras São as que Contamos

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** As piores mentiras são as que contamos a nós mesmos  
**Ship:** Harry/Draco  
**Palavra:** Mentira  
**Contagem:** 127

Dizer que odeia é uma coisa, perceber-se odiando é outra tão completamente diferente que Draco realmente não conseguia entender como é que ele pensara que o que sentia por Potter antes era ódio.

Porque tão totalmente nunca fora.

Seu pai estava preso, Potter estava solto, Draco estava sendo humilhado, Potter estava recebendo a glória por não ter mentido, sua mãe estava entrando em desespero, Draco podia ver os olhos de Potter brilhando com certo alívio.

Draco ia ser marcado naquele verão.

Potter certamente ia ser atacado de alguma maneira naquele verão também, porque o Lorde das Trevas estava de volta, e era bom Draco aprender a odiar Potter _de verdade_.

Algo lhe dizia que o Lorde não iria acreditar na sua mentira tão facilmente quanto seus pais.


	7. Defina Obsessão, por favor

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Defina 'obsessão', por favor.  
**Ship:** Harry/Draco  
**Palavra:** Feitiço  
**Contagem:** 129

Harry Potter o estava seguindo.

A todos os lugares, de todas as formas, e se aquela anta realmente achava que ele não ia perceber não apenas um, mas DOIS elfos malucos indo atrás dele dia e noite, ele não somente era meio cego – como era mais do que atestado pelos seus óculos horrendos – mas também era burro, e comprovava a teoria de Draco de que ele, Weasley e a sangue ruim todos partilhavam um único cérebro que pertencia, claramente, à Granger.

Mas mesmo enquanto estava encarando as paredes brancas e sem graça da Ala Hospitalar, enquanto se recuperava do feitiço que o imbecil havia lançado nele sem saber o que era, Draco quase sentiu vontade de sorrir.

Harry Potter o estava seguindo.

E depois o obcecado era ele.

Ha.


	8. O Pior Medo

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** O pior medo  
**Ship:** Harry/Draco  
**Palavra:** Bicho-Papão  
**Contagem:** 131

A escola ficava sem graça sem Potter por ali.

Andar pelos corredores com seu grande e reluzente distintivo de Monitor Chefe não tinha a mesma graça sem ter um Potter a quem perseguir.

Ele sentia falta.

Não _dele_, claro, mas de ter alguém para atormentar, no geral.

O barulho na sala vazia o fez caminhar até o armário no canto e lá, pálido, cabelos compridos, olhos vermelhos como os _Dele_, estava Potter.

"_Eu sempre te odiei, Malfoy. Eu quero te ver morto, e você vai morrer porque é um covarde que tortura os outros por medo de dizer um 'não'. Eu te odeio, Malfoy_."

Com os olhos arregalados de pânico puro, Draco correu, sem ver Zabini terminar com o bicho-papão.

Quem diria que Harry Potter importava tanto assim para Draco Malfoy?


	9. O Fim e Um Começo

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** O fim e um começo  
**Ship:** Harry/Draco  
**Palavra:** Varinha  
**Contagem:** 121

Draco não tinha certeza se tinha entendido muito bem, mas pelo que ele havia entendido em definitivo, ele havia sido o Mestre da Varinha Mais Poderosa do Universo por _meses_ e nem sabia.

No fim das contas, ele só estava feliz de ter sua varinha de volta na sua mão, sua mãe solta por ter ajudado... _ele_, e esse mesmo _ele_ parecendo absolutamente envergonhado por entregar sua varinha de volta.

E então _ele_ deu as costas com um sorriso tímido, saindo do Ministério.

"Hey, Cabeça-de-Cicatriz!", chamou Draco, fazendo os olhos verdes se estreitarem de irritação, enquanto ele se virava, "Te vejo na escola."

Um aceno e um meio sorriso, de Harry e Draco, respectivamente.

Talvez dessa vez eles pudessem começar melhor.


End file.
